A Twist To The Story
by Lisha K
Summary: Bella moves to Forks about 2 years before the Cullen's do. Edward isn't as kind as he should be. What happens when Bella is their tour guide of FHS? Rated M just in case. Story is better than summary. If you have a better summary, email it to me.
1. First Meetings

**First Meetings. BPOV**

Ugh. Another Monday morning here in Forks. I pulled up to Forks High School in my 1957 Chevy truck. As a danger magnet, a sturdy vehicle was what I needed to keep myself safe. My friend Jessica, hearing the roar of my truck, ran over and started gossiping about the new students that just moved to town with their parents. She was baffled at the fact that I really wasn't into that conversation.

"I don't care about the new kids Jess. Why would I?"

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I live in Forks, Washington which is the wettest place in the continental United States. I moved to Forks at the beginning of my freshman year after my mom remarried. Phil was nice enough, but he was only 7 years older than me so it was kind of creepy. I was the shiny new toy when I came to this small town. You see, in a town as small as Forks interesting things don't happen very often so when I, the daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, came home, privacy was a very big issue.

I made several "friends" when I moved back. Jessica Stanley was nice enough, but she was a huge gossip. Mike Newton was decent but he had obvious feelings for me that I did not return. It didn't stop him from being my friend and it definitely didn't stop him from trying to get together with me. Angela Weber was my best girl friend, even though we weren't that close. While every other female in Forks was a gossip and talkative, Angela was kind and compassionate. Jessica's babbling broke my train of thought.

"What do you mean you don't care? The entire town has been awaiting their arrival for weeks."

"I guess I know what their going through. They've been in town for what? A total of 14 hours and already rumors are spreading about why they moved down here and why they were all adopted and yada-yada-yada. They're people Jess, not pieces of meat. Everyone just needs to lay off. I'll see you later, I was asked to be their tour guide."

"OMG! I forgot about that. Can I help??? Pleaaaaaaaase?"

"Jessica, no! Remember people, not meat."

And with that, I went to the office to meet the new students and hopefully get a chance to warn them before the rest of the school gets a hold on them

As I entered the office I said a hello to Mrs. Cope, the secretary. She told me that the students were in the principals office getting the standard "This is what I expect of you while you are attending Forks High School" speech.

I sat down and proceeded to take out my Trig homework. While I had finished it, I wanted to take the extra time to make sure I understood it incase Mr. Yule gives us a pop quiz.

"And now we're just waiting for your tour guide to arr—Ah! Miss Swan, you're hear. I guess I don't have to wait for you much longer. Or at all. Mrs. Cope, please don't pick on me. It is still very early." Mr. Green was definitely not a morning person. He was standing next to 5 impossibly gorgeous people. Three boys and two girls. One of the boys was huge, buff, with dark hair and dimples. One was muscular, but blonde. And the other one was more boyish with bronze hair. I decided right then and there that he was the best looking. Wait…what was I thinking? The girls were complete opposites of each other in appearance, but still inhumanely beautiful. One was a short pixie with dark hair that was in a spikey do. The other was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall, statuesque, and blonde with curves in all the right places.

"Good Morning Mr. Green." I said politely while still fascinated with these new comers.

"Good Morning. Might I introduce the Cullens? This is Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Alice Cullen." He said pointing to the buff dark-haired male, the bronze haired male and short pixie like girl. "And this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I trust you will make them feel welcome here Miss Swan?" He asked suspiciously. Even though I had been here for two years and was obviously not the gossip like other girls in this small town, he still had his doubts.

"Of course Mr. Green."

"Very well, I'm going to go to sleep, I mean work in my office. Please forget I said that."

"Yes sir" every one said.

Mr. Green nodded his head and went to his office. Mrs. Cope went to the copy room to do some work in there.

"Before I show you guys around, I just wanted to warn you-"

"**WE** can take care of ourselves Swan! You don't need to warn us that this is your school and we better stay clear and—" Edward bursted out. I didn't understand where that was coming from but Emmett punched him to shut him up.

"Um…that's not really where I was going with that." I said in a low voice. I was getting close to tears so I was staring at the floor. I was afraid that if I spoke any louder I would explode with tears.

"What were you going to say Isabella?" Alice asked me compassionately. I liked her already.

"I heard some rumors circulating and gossip spreading about your family and I wanted you all to know. I don't know where you come from or what your story is and it's none of my business. But I don't know if you've ever lived in a small town. I came here two years ago and it was all pretty vicious. I just wanted to warn you. And I'm sure a lot of the student body will be throwing themselves at you. Oh please call me Bella. Isabella is way too formal."

Alice's smile widened. She was so happy. And she was bouncing. What I wasn't prepared for was Emmett to come up behind me like he did.

"It's really nice to meet you Bella!"He said while picking me up to the point where I was at his 6'5" height.

"Can't breathe Emmett"

"Oops…sorry!" He grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. You caught me off guard." He was a really big teddy bear. I was laughing.

"Can we just get on this tour already?" Edward said.

"Geeze Eddie, lighten up. Why are you being such a dick?" I think Emmett started to warm up to me because he was yelling at Edward.

"It's alright. We really need to get going anyway." I didn't want to be the reason for a family fight.

I led them out the door and in to the rain that was Forks.

**AN—Please review. I don't normally do this but 10 reviews will get me to post the 2****nd**** chapter. Its already written, but I want to make sure people actually read this story before I write too much of it. **


	2. What was I thinking?

EPOV

Ugh…I just don't know about my life anymore. I'm not normally one to complain but this is just ridiculous.

This is the 7th time we've moved. Every town is the same, whether it's rainy, sunny, big, or small. We show up, they get some preppy tour guide to show us around, all the while she's hitting on us and when we don't show interest she begins to become hateful and starts to spread rumors. She then tells us that this is her school and we need to just disappear.

Do I enjoy getting out of that town? Hell yes, but I hate starting all over, especially when everything is the same.

My father is a very prestigious doctor. He's caring, kind, compassionate, yet he knows what he's doing which is more than most doctors. Because every hospital in the country wants him, he gets many offers he can't refuse…so…we move. A lot.

My clock is now reading 7:20 a.m. In 10 minutes, on the dot, my mother, Esme, will come up stairs, gently wake me up telling me that it's about time for me to get ready for school. I will then proceed to get ready, come downstairs, eat breakfast, and then go to this new school against my will.

Sure enough as soon as the numbers on my clock turned to 7:30, Esme walked over to my bed, kissed my cheek, and told me it was time to get up.

I then proceeded to groan and tell her ok.

She told me breakfast would be in 10 minutes and then left my room. I hate knowing that I'm making her upset. All she and Carlisle have ever tried to do was give me and my 4 siblings a good life. But all of this moving around gets to me. I'm tired.

I'm just so tired.

I'm tired of moving.

I'm tired of starting over.

I'm tired of being 10 times smarter than all of the teachers.

I'm tired of preppy girls throwing themselves at me.

I'm tired of guys _trying_ to beat me up because girls keep throwing themselves at me.

I'm tired of upsetting my parents. The two most wonderful and caring people I've ever met. The people who took me in while I was 2 years old after my biological parents died in a car accident.

And, I'm pissed.

I don't exactly know why I'm pissed. Maybe the reasons are the same.

I walked down the stairs to my new home. Carlisle and Esme promised that this would be the last time we moved until after we all graduated.

I walked into the kitchen. Mom was finishing up breakfast, Dad was reading the newspaper, and my siblings were sitting around talking excitedly about our first day here in Forks, Washington. Well, Alice was talking excitedly. Everyone else was just nodding along.

"Morning," I said. I didn't want to add the good in front of it.

"What? Just 'Morning' not even 'Good Morning'. Don't kill my buzz Edward. I have a good feeling about today." Alice, oh, Alice. My pixie of a sister. Oh how I despise her peppy little attitude in the morning. She was bouncing around in her seat.

"Damn, Alice. You read a lot into a greeting don't you?" Emmett asked. Alice was, of course, right. But Emmett didn't need to know that

"Emmett, watch your language." Mom scolded…well, I should say she tried to scold. Mom found it difficult to be serious around us.

"Sorry Mom." Emmett looked like a puppy dog who was coming back with his tail between his legs.

Mom handed me a plate with eggs, toast, and bacon with a glass of orange juice. I thanked her and sat down next to Jasper. I ate everything that was on my plate and helped Mom clean up. It was then 8:10 and it was time for us to leave for school. We had a meeting with the principal and then it was time for our tour. It couldn't have been that big of a school where we couldn't find our way around, but oh well.

We arrived at the school at 8:20. We walked to the office and introduced ourselves to the secretary whose nameplate said "Mrs. Cope." At around 8:30, we were brought into the principal's office.

"Good morning to you all. My name is Mr. Green and I will be your principal while you attend Forks High. We pride ourselves on excellent academics, sports, and extracurricular clubs and activities. We also do not tolerate any horse playing or fighting. While I shouldn't even have to say this, I will. Drugs and alcohol are not allowed on this campus. If you choose to ruin your bodies in said way, go right ahead. However, you will not be doing it on this campus. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Green, please believe me when I say that you will not be having in problems of that type from us, sir. We are here to learn and that is what we will do. Now, if another student were to mess with one of my siblings, I cannot promise that I will stand idle, but I shall not provoke anyone myself." I said.

"Well, I guess that's as much as we can ask. Thank you—"

"Edward, sir. And this is Emmett and Jasper and Alice and Rosalie." It is unspoken in our family that I am the "leader" where I was here first. I'm always the one to speak up when we're at the meetings with the principal.

"Thank you Edward. Now onto your tour today. You will be guided by Miss Isabella Swan. She is the police chief's daughter and is currently valedictorian. I know you will treat her with the same respect that you have treated me. She did not volunteer, but she is excited about being able to show you around FHS."

"Yes sir." We all said.

Mr. Green stood up, and we followed suit. He opened his office door.

"And now we're just waiting for your tour guide to arr—Ah! Miss Swan, you're here. I guess I don't have to wait for you much longer. Or at all. Mrs. Cope, please don't pick on me. It is still very early."

Hmm…our principal didn't seem to be a morning person. When I turned to look at Isabella I was in awe. She was absolutely gorgeous. I was average height with curves in exactly the right places. She had long, dark mahogany hair with chocolate brown eyes. She was pale but she was blushing giving just the right color to her lovely cheeks.

Wait a second. What am I doing? I've never felt this way about a girl before. Emmett and Jasper have made jokes about me being gay, and I knew they were wrong, but I've always thought I was content in just myself. But now I'm staring at this girl and I don't know what hit me. It scared me.

"Good Morning Mr. Green," she said in the most gorgeous voice.

Stop it Edward.

"Good Morning. Might I introduce the Cullens? This is Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Alice Cullen." He said pointing to the respective people. "And this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I trust you will make them feel welcome here Miss Swan?" He asked suspiciously.

I had the distinct impression that he expected her to act different than the description he gave us which made me uneasy. I couldn't let my family be hurt.

"Of course Mr. Green." There she goes again with that sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm going to sleep…I mean work in my office. Please just forget I said that." Hmm. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Yes sir" all of us said at the same time.

Mr. Green then went back to his office to sleep. Emmett and Jasper turned toward each other and snickered. Mrs. Cope took some papers into a room and closed the door.

Isabella took in a deep breath and I knew what was going to come out of her mouth. I wouldn't stand idle this time.

"Before I show you guys around, I just wanted to warn you-" She started before I cut her off.

"**WE** can take care of ourselves Swan! You don't need to warn us that this is your school and we better stay clear and—" I was giving this girl a piece of my mind before Emmett punched me in the gut. I looked at him thinking 'What the Hell???' but his attention was on the girl I just yelled at. I suddenly felt horrible.

She was staring at the floor and I could see her bottom lip trembling. I couldn't believe I made this girl cry. I forgot all my anger a second ago and felt like a dick.

"What were you going to say, Isabella?" Alice asked her. Isabella looked up and wouldn't look at me. I knew why.

"I heard some rumors circulating and gossip spreading about your family and I wanted you all to know. I don't know where you come from or what your story is and it's none of my business. But I don't know if you've ever lived in a small town. I came here two years ago and it was all pretty vicious. I just wanted to warn you. And I'm sure a lot of the student body will be throwing themselves at you. Oh please call me Bella. Isabella is way too formal."

_Bella. What a beautiful name. Hell, it means beautiful in Italian, which she certainly was. Damn! What was I thinking? _

After she finished she grinned at Alice. I had a feeling they were going to become friends. Alice grinned bigger than I've ever seen her grin before. She started bouncing again.

But I didn't expect Emmett to be so friendly. Normally when we start a new school, he tries to act all intimidating to keep people from bothering us. To give him credit, it usually worked. But this was going against every thing he has ever done before.

We walked over to the girl and put her in a tight bear hug, lifting her tiny frame to his height.

"It's really nice to meet you Bella!" I could see his big brother side coming out.

"Can't breathe Emmett" She was laughing. It sounded like wind chimes. God what's wrong with me.

"Oops…sorry!" He grinned sheepishly.

Sighing, I said, "Can we please just get on with the tour already?"

I was tired of trying to act indifferent. The sooner we got over with this tour, the sooner I could think without being influenced by Bella.

"Geeze Eddie, lighten up. Why are you being such a dick?" Emmett was way pissed off. Hell, looking at Alice, she was too. I could look at Bella now without guilt because she was right next to him. She was hurt. I hated knowing that I put that look on her face. I was about to apologize when she started talking again.

"It's alright. We really need to get going anyway." I had a feeling she was uncomfortable with my attitude.

She turned around and walked out the door. It was raining. Oh what a great start.


End file.
